Taking a Bullet
by LifelongObsessor
Summary: Pre "Jaynestown": A simple task from Mal is forgotten when Simon overhears Kaylee and Inara talking, discussing a topic he wasn't expecting at all - Simon himself. Eavesdropping ensues, and what he hears may change the way he thinks of a certain mechanic.


Simon had never been much of an eavesdropper.

Growing up in the Tam household, there had always been plenty of drama, as is the way in the life of a family loyal to the Alliance and with a decent amount of wealth. Through the thin walls of his childhood home, Simon had often heard muffled discussions between his parents, pertaining to money or a rebel threat, to his schooling or River's latest escapade. Though some of their discussion certainly would have been interesting to hear, especially that involving him, Simon had never stopped to listen. He didn't consider their words to be any of his business, and figured he owed everyone a certain level of privacy. If what someone had to say was something Simon should have been informed of, he always assumed that they would take the matter up with him directly.

River, on the other hand, was curious as a cat and nearly always gave in to her eavesdropping urges. Since birth she had been blessed with grace and the ability to remain nearly silent, something that came in handy when you were listening at doors or tapping into someone's com-system. It was River who kept Simon in the loop on the adult's private affairs throughout their youth, even on things Simon didn't necessarily want to know like how the Alkayene's marriage was seemingly falling apart or how the Tam parents' sex life had taken a turn for the worse.

Simon wondered now how much of this information River had actually attained through her stealthy listening powers and how much she had gathered with her then-secret psychic abilities. At the moment, though, this wasn't a matter of grave concern. Simon found himself wishing, no matter what the answer to his question may be, that he had asked River to give him some eavesdropping pointers back when they were children. They certainly would have helped him out now in his current situation.

Listening from behind one of the many tapestries hanging in Inara's shuttle hadn't been Simon's intention when he first made his way through _Serenity_ to Inara's quarters of the ship. Mal had given him a task to complete, asking him to go down and tell the ship's Companion that they would be touching down on Bloomerion in about ten minutes. Whether his request came because the ship's communicators were down or because Mal and Inara had had a fight and weren't speaking was a mystery to Simon (Both were highly likely occurrences on this ship) but he had simply nodded his agreement and slipped out the door without asking questions.

It wasn't until he had reached just within the shuttle door that his plan changed. Unbeknownst to him, Kaylee and Inara were having some girl time together. They both sat on Inara's bed, the Companion braiding the mechanic's hair as they carried on conversation. Neither woman had heard him enter and Simon was about to make his presence known when Inara's words stopped him short:

"So, how are things going with Simon?"

Simon blinked. The women were talking about him? Why?

His curiosity grew when he heard Kaylee sigh, replying, "Not so hot, actually."

_Not so hot?_ Simon was somewhat hurt. He thought his relationship with Kaylee had been going very well; it was one of the only bright points about life on this ship. Whereas everyone else on the ship still treated him like an outsider, despite Malcom's assurances that he and River were now members of the Firefly's small crew, Kaylee had been the one who had made him feel welcome from the very beginning. Her smile was more contagious than any disease he had ever come across during his work back on Osiris, and some days her unabashed optimism was all that kept him going. He knew he had hurt her feelings last week with his harsh words about their ship, but he thought they had move past that and had a good thing going. Did Kaylee think otherwise?

"I mean, we get along okay," Kaylee continued, confusing Simon even further, "and he's a real sweetie and everything, but …"

Inara chucked softly, pulling her fingers through Kaylee's warm brown hair. "He still hasn't noticed, huh?"

_Noticed? Noticed what?_

"Nope," Kaylee huffed, crossing her arms. "And it ain't for lack of trying." She turned around to face her friend. "You know those ads they used to post on the Cortex? The ones about how to get men folk to notice you?" Inara raised an eyebrow, but nodded in response. "Well," Kaylee continued, "I done tried all that stuff they said about compliments and suggestiveness and whatnot, and ain't none of it's worked!" She sighed. "Maybe somethin's wrong with me."

Simon was speechless. What was Kaylee saying? She couldn't possibly … No. She couldn't have _feelings_ for him or anything like that. She couldn't _like_ him, couldn't be _falling for_ him. There were times before when he had momentarily suspected that might have been the case, but he had shrugged them off. After all, he was a mess, a big _gorram_ mess! Didn't she understand that? Couldn't Kaylee understand why he could never …

Besides, it wasn't as if he felt that way. She deserved someone so much better than him, after all. Kaylee deserved someone who _hadn't_ destroyed his entire life, someone who could be as passionate as she was, someone who didn't have a mentally unstable little sister who required every moment of his attention. She should be with someone who was strong and would protect her, tell her she was beautiful every single day, praise her genius, take her face in his hands and kiss her whenever he felt like it …

_Ouch._ Simon felt a sudden pang in his chest. _What was that_? If he didn't know any better, he would have thought it was jealousy, but that was ridiculous. Who would he be jealous of? This perfect, fictitious mystery man he had just created moments ago for Kaylee? _Ow!_ There is was again! _Was_ this jealousy? But that was crazy, rutting crazy! If he was feeling jealous, that could only mean one thing; it would have mean that he was -

Oh. _Wuh de tyen ah._

He was falling for her, too.

Swell.

With this realization, Simon suddenly became painfully aware that he should most definitely tell Inara and Kaylee that he was here. It was rude to be listening to their conversation in the first place, but it was just creepy if he was doing to hear what the woman he liked was saying about him. He took a step forward to make his presence known –

"Did you hear something?" Kaylee's voice chimed.

- and quickly dove back out of sight, scolding himself for both being a coward and for being so _gorram_ curious that he had to hear what the two women would say next. Making up his mind to stay, he took a more hidden position than he had before, hiding behind a mahogany tapestry hanging near the door. Now completely hidden from view, Simon focused his attention on the women's words.

"Kaylee," Inara said soothingly, ignoring the young girl's last question, "there is nothing wrong with you. In fact, I may venture as far to say that everything about you is perfect." She smiled, but Simon couldn't see this from his new hiding place as his vision was entirely obstructed.

"How d'ya mean?" Kaylee sniffed.

"Well, besides being one of the most beautiful, kind and sweet girls this side of Ariel," Inara smiled, "you obviously have_ impeccably_ good taste!" She playfully tapped Kaylee's arm. "Really, _bao bay_, a _doctor_? Look how _sensible_ you've become! How grown up! I'll have to call you 'Kaywinnit' again now!" she teased.

Kaylee giggled. "'Sensible' ain't got nothing to do with it!" She seemed to relax again, and, to Simon's relief, was no longer showing signs of a deep stress he feared he may have brought on. "It's just that he's so handsome," Kaylee continued, "and sweet and caring … You see how he takes care of River, how he watches out for her, is aware of her every move. He knows what every face she makes means, every lil noise that comes outta her mouth." She sighed almost sadly. "I want someone like that, who notices the little things in a person. I want someone who looks at me and sees … me."

If Simon were a man prone to blushing, his face would have been bright red behind the tapestry right now. He had had no idea Kaylee saw him this way. Then again, until a few moments ago he hadn't been aware of all the things he liked about her, either; the way she put everyone else's needs before her own, how she could speak with absolute maturity and wisdom one minute and giggle like a schoolgirl the next, how she scrunched up her face in concentration when she worked … Simon realized Kaylee's words were true; he _was_ a 'notice the little things' type of guy.

Inara spoke again, pulling Simon from his thoughts. "I wish I could think that way," she sighed. "Or that _most_ women could, for that matter. It seems like most of us these days are attracted to the big, burly type, the kind of men that try to win you over with that one heroic gesture." There was a pause. "Or _many_ heroic gestures." Another pause. "Of course, men like that do tend to go off and get hitched by accident …" she muttered, too quietly for Simon or even Kaylee to hear. "I guess what I'm saying is," she continued with more volume, "is that I'm proud of you for choosing someone who isn't like that."

_Um,_ thought Simon. _I think I've just been insulted._

Kaylee seemed to pick up on that, too. "What are you sayin', Inara? Simon can be plenty heroic and gesture-makin' if he wants to be!"

"Of course he can, honey. I never said otherwise," Inara replied quickly, but there was a skeptic tone to her words.

There was silence in the shuttle for a moment. Simon was silently fuming over Inara's previous words (even though he knew they were _probably_ true) when Kaylee finally spoke again.

"Well, Nara," her voice softly chimed, "It seems to me that I don't much need a man who would take a bullet _for_ me … so long as he can take one _out _of me." She smiled weakly.

Simon's heart melted. _Oh, Kaylee,_ he thought with affection. _What about a man who would gladly do __**both**__?_

Her words seemed to affect Inara, too. She was silent for a moment before shaking her head. "This is what I'm talking about, darling," she said, pinching Kaylee's cheek. "When did you become so wise?" Kaylee just shrugged, and Inara continued. "If that is what you want, Kaylee, I'm very happy for you, because you most certainly have it in your grasp."

Kaylee sighed. "No, I don't. That's what I'm saying! He hardly even seems to like my being around sometimes."

Simon flinched and was glad to hear Inara's reply of, "I hardly believe that." She shifted on the bed. "I have a feeling you already have that Doctor in your womanly grasp. Just keep being yourself, and give it time."

Kaylee was skeptical. "But the Cortex's ads all say – "

"Forget the ads!" Inara interrupted with a flourish of her hand. "Kaylee, I am _incredibly_ educated when it comes to men. I went to an academy centered entirely on teaching me how to read men's emotions and I have a fair bit of first-hand experience myself. Trust me," she said with a toothy grin, "Simon is all yours."

_Thank you, Inara_, Simon breathed, instantly forgiving her for her earlier comments.

Kaylee seemed to accept this knowledge as well. "Thanks, Nara," she said, leaning in to give the other woman a hug. "You always know what to say to make the rumblin's in my tummy go away." She pulled back, suddenly, with a cry. "Oh gosh! I was supposed to go finish up on the engine _ages_ ago!" She quickly sprang off the bed, blowing Inara a kiss and saying, "Thanks again, sweetie!"

Simon suddenly froze. He was standing directly beside the shuttle door. Granted, he was hidden behind a thick layer of fabric, but up close he was probably visible to anyone nearby. And 'anyone nearby' was about to be Ms. Kaylee herself.

_Crap. _This wasn't going to end well.

He held deathly still, listening as Kaylee's footsteps pranced across the floor, getting nearer and nearer to his current position. He held his breath as she passed a mere foot from where he stood … only to release it when she scampered past him and out the door without so much as a glance in his direction. _Phew._ The coast was clear.

"Speaking of_ bullets_," Inara's voice chirped, suddenly interrupting Simon's thoughts of relief, "you definitely dodged one there, didn't you, _Doctor Tam_?"

_Oh no._ Simon stifled a groan and stayed still, not moving an inch.

"Oh, don't embarrass yourself any further, Simon. Come on out."

Simon sighed; she had caught him. He stepped out sheepishly from behind the tapestry, his eyes falling on Inara as he did so. She was standing directly in front of him, her arms crossed over her chest and an amused expression on her feminine face. He came to a stop a few feet away from her.

"How much did you hear?" she asked him.

He averted his gaze. "Well … I … Most of it."

"Good."

_What?_ Simon blinked. He looked back again, meeting Inara's eyes. She appeared to be completely serious, but a faint smile played on her lips. "I'm sorry?" he asked, confused.

"Maybe now you've finally got this drilled into that pretty head of yours," she said. "Kaylee is absolutely _crazy_ about you. It's high time you stop being so pompous and make a move."

Simon's mouth fell open. "I – "

Inara shushed him. "I don't want to hear it, Simon. Just go. Now."

Simon's mouth flapped a few times before, incredibly, it broke out into a smile. "Thank you," he said.

Inara's stiff façade finally broke and she smiled warmly at him. "I meant everything I said, Simon. Don't let me down; don't let _her _down. You see a bullet headed her way, you take it. Understood?"

Simon nodded and quickly turned to go. He made it to the door before abruptly stopping and spinning around. "Oh! The captain wanted me to tell you we'll be touching down in about ten minutes."

Just then, the ship gave a slight lurch and made a tiny 'thud' as it gently came to a stop on the ground. Inara raised an eyebrow in Simon's direction. "Ten minutes, huh? When did Mal tell you this?"

Simon frowned. "Um … ten minutes ago."

Inara laughed, rolling her eyes. "Fabulous. Little things indeed." She turned to prepare for her next appointment, saying, "Good-bye, Simon."

Simon hung back for a moment, then dashed down the ship's hallway. He wanted to catch up with Kaylee before he lost his nerve, before he slipped back into being cowardly, weak Simon. He turned a corner to find she hadn't yet made it to the engine room. _Perfect._

"Hey, Kaylee! Wait!" he cried, skidding to a stop beside her.

Kaylee turned to face him, eyes wide. Upon seeing who had stopped her, a smile instantly appeared on her face. "Simon!" she said cheerfully. "Hi! Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

Simon froze for a moment, distracted by her grin. _God, she's so pretty._ "Um …"

Telling Kaylee how he felt seemed like a much better idea when he had run through it in his head. Now he was actually here, face to face with her, he couldn't bring himself to do it. It was too soon, too scary a concept to even grasp. Instead of what he wanted to say, his heard his voice replying, "I just wanted to see if you needed any help. Or something."

Kaylee's grin widened. "You want to help me? Like, with mechanical stuff?"

"I - " _Why was concentrating so gorram hard?_ "Yes. I do."

Her questioning eyes probed over his face. "I – Why?"

He didn't blame her for not understanding. He hadn't been overly helpful to her before, nor did her look like the type of man who had ever touched a socket wrench before in his life. "I just thought you could use a hand." _No, Simon,_ his brain yelled. _That makes it sound like you think she's incompetent or weak or not up to the job or something!_ "I mean, uh, some … company." _Better,_ his brain allowed. "I guess I just thought we could start spending more time together, since we haven't really … before," he trailed off lamely. _Smooth Simon, they should call me,_ he thought sarcastically.

Kaylee, however, nodded, the huge smile from before still plastered across her face in a way that made Simon's heart pound and decide his words were alright after all. "That's so sweet," she said softly. "I'll just grab my tools and we can get started!" She turned on her heel and practically bounded into the engine room.

Simon stood in the hallway alone for a moment, smiling. _Well … baby steps_, he thought. _As to telling her how I really feel … I'll get there. Eventually._

"Nearly too late," a voice suddenly chimed from the shadows.

Simon spun around in time to see River slink out from a patch of darkness. "Train leaves the station," she continued. "Nearly gets wrecked. All the little cars nearly smashed to pieces …"

"River?" he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Train time's still so far away. Plenty more stops to make before the one in your head. Some complete stops. Last stops. Stopped forever …" Her face darkened and she suddenly seemed on the verge of tears. Her hands flew up to her face. "Permanent. Then no more conductor …"

Simon grasped River's arms gently as she whimpered. "River? What are you talking about?"

"Don't know. Too fuzzy." She removed her hands from her face, suddenly seeming alright now.

"What were you doing in the shadows?" Simon asked her.

His sister shot him a devious look. A tiny, sly smile crossed her face. "I'm better at it than you."

"Better at what?" He stopped suddenly, considering. "Wait. Were you – Were you _eavesdropping_ on me, _mei-mei_?"

River giggled. "_I thought you could use a hand. I mean some company_," she mimicked in the exact tone Simon had used moments before. Her big eyes suddenly focused on his face. "You are hopeless, big brother."

Simon smiled wordlessly and released her arms. River turned and skipped down the hallway, her panic from the moment before completely nonexistent now.

Content that his sister was okay, at least for the time being, Simon pushed his worry aside. He turned to enter the engine room just as Kaylee poked her head out the door. "You coming, Simon?" she asked.

"Yes, sorry," he replied, stepping in the door.

"I sure am glad you chose today to help," Kaylee said once he was inside. The room, Simon now saw, was chaos with strewn wires, bolts and tools covering every visible surface. Kaylee sighed. "You know, I need to change my whole tactic when it comes to working in here. Look at this mess I made!"

"I've made my fair share, too," Simon replied honestly. _But I'm trying to fix that._

"Apparently so has Jayne," Kaylee sighed, oblivious to the double meaning of Simon's words. She picked up a stray bullet off the floor. "I've told him not to clean his guns in here a hundred times, that piece of _gos se_ …"

_More bullets_, thought Simon, observing the ones currently scattered across the floor and wondering if this was a sign of some sort. "I'll start with those," he said gently. Was picking up a bullet for a girl the same as taking one?

Kaylee shook her head in dismay at their surroundings and shut her eyes. When she opened them, they were filled with a determination Simon had yet to see another person possess. "Okay," she announced. "From this minute on, things are gonna change. For the better."

Simon looked down at the beautiful girl beside him and smiled. "Yes, Kaylee. I think they are."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, lovely readers! I'm LifelongObsessor and this has been my first attempt at writing for Firefly! I hope it went okay :)<strong>

**I had watched Firefly months ago and liked it enough, but after finally watching Serenity I realized just how wonderful it was. I am currently in the process of rewatching the entire series. (Only 'Objects in Space' left to go!) Upon rewatching, I realized how much I LOVE Simon and Kaylee. Like ridiculous ammounts. They are both just so awkward and adorable all the time that I wanted there to be more of them. (That steamy scene in Serenity was wonderful, Joss, BUT NOT ENOUGH.)**

**The idea for this came into play when I saw how drastically Simon seemed to have changed by the beginning of 'Jaynestown'. He went from being so reserved and uptight around Kaylee to being much more open and fun. Sure, for the best parts of this he was drunk, but even _before_ that he was a lot different. Wanting an explanation for this change, my brain came up with this fluffy little piece.**

**I hope you thought my fic was shiny, or, at the very least, bearable. I would LOVE if you could send a review my way and tell me what you thought. So ... review please? ;)**

**Thanks for reading, guys! It means a lot!**

**- LifelongObsessor**


End file.
